In recent years, the data amount handled in a computer system increases more and more. For example, a large-scale data analysis system technique is known in which data is collected from a server every day to construct a database on storage, data accumulated in a server for analysis is read out at a predetermined timing and subjected to analysis processing. In such a computer system, a high-speed response to a large number of processing demand is requested.
Meanwhile, according to the performance improvement of a server and storage and a back-end broadband by the use of storage of a flash memory storage apparatus, a broadband of a connection band between the server and the storage is required more.
For example, a technique is known in which, in a computer system that connects a server computer and a storage apparatus by SAN (Storage Area Network), for example, compressed data is transferred through a line path of the SAN by installing a compression decompression mechanism in the server computer (for example, PTL 1).